To Auntie’s House we go book 3
by beth the dancer
Summary: A Auntie's try to take The Charmed Ones Power


To Auntie's House we go  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter one  
  
"So how's the club coming along?" Prue asked.  
  
"Fine how is your picture coming out?" Piper asked.  
  
"Good, I think the boss is going to like them." Prue said.  
  
"Oh, I keep forgetting to ask you…do u think you can take the film to the store?" Prue asked.  
  
"Sure." Piper replied.  
  
(Phoebe walks in the room)  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Pictures." Prue said to her.  
  
"What about them?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"How Prue's boss will like them." Piper said to her.  
  
(Leo comes in the room)  
  
"Hey guys, sweetie can I talk to you?" He asked Piper.  
  
"Yes, you can always talk to me!" Piper said to him.  
  
(They go in the next room)  
  
"The people up above want to meet you!" He told Piper.  
  
"Again, when?" She asked him.  
  
"Tomorrow night." He answered her.  
  
"Ok tomorrow night!" Piper said.  
  
"They need me now. See you tomorrow night." Leo said.  
  
"Ok, love you." Piper said.  
  
"I love you too." Leo said  
  
(They kiss and Leo leaves)  
  
(Piper goes back in the room with her sisters)  
  
"What did Leo want?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"The people above what to meet me again." Piper answered her.  
  
"No! You are not going up there again! That one time you were up there for four weeks!" Prue yelled at her.  
  
"I will be gone tomorrow night and be back Friday!"  
  
"Fine, but I still think it is wrong." Prue said.  
  
(The telephone rings)  
  
"Hello?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hey, is Phoebe there?" The caller said.  
  
"Yes, hold on. Phoebe phone. It's Cole" Piper said.  
  
(Phoebe gets the phone)  
  
"What are you up to?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
"Thinking about last night." Cole said.  
  
"So I am." Phoebe said.  
  
"Do you think we can go out tonight?" Cole asked.  
  
" Not tonight because it's a sisters' night but tomorrow is fine."  
  
"Than tomorrow night it is, I can't wait." Cole said.  
  
"Me too. Well I got to go, bye." Phoebe said to Cole.  
  
"Bye." Cole said.  
  
To Auntie's House we go  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Prue and Piper are in Piper's room talking)  
  
"I keep calling Leo and he's not coming."  
  
"Why do you need him?" Prue asked her.  
  
"I need to ask him what I need to wear tonight." Piper answered her.  
  
(Phoebe comes in the room)  
  
"I think you should wear that dark blue dress." Phoebe told Piper.  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe, you sound so grown up." Aunt Gail said.  
  
"How have you been Aunt Gail? I haven't talk to you in a long time." Phoebe said.  
  
"I am calling cause I am old and I am not feeling that good and I want to see you girls again." Aunt Gail said.  
  
"Hold on one minute." Phoebe said.  
  
"It's Aunt Gail and she wants us to come down to see her." Phoebe told the other two.  
  
"Tell her we will call her right back."  
  
"Aunt Gail we will call you right back, ok?" Phoebe told her aunt.  
  
"That's fine hope you hear from you soon bye." Aunt Gail said.  
  
" Bye." Phoebe said and hung up the phone.  
  
"What do you guys what to do about this?" Piper asked them.  
  
"I say we go cause she need us." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well I can't go I have to stay I meet the people above with Leo." Piper said.  
  
"I think this is more important." Prue said to Piper.  
  
"fine I will go." Piper said.  
  
"Good, I will call her right back."  
  
(Phoebe leaves to call Aunt Gail)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(At the aunt's house)  
  
"Now they're on their way so all I have to do is say this spell to get their power and get my youth back." Aunt Gail said.  
  
"We call on the demon Cryto reach back throughout the ages humbled by his power. We invite him into our circle." Aunt Gail said.  
  
To Auntie's House we go  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Look at me, I am so pretty." Aunt Gail said.  
  
(Aunt Gail was so happy to be pretty she didn't eve see the girls)  
  
"How did this happen Prue?" Piper asked her.  
  
"Why do you think I know?" Prue shot back.  
  
" Good thing we have the book of shawdos with is." Phoebe said.  
  
"Didn't mom say one of are Aunt's had a thing with a Cryto?" Piper asked.  
  
" Yes and I think it is Aunt Gail." Prue said.  
  
"Hi Aunt Gail." Phoebe said to get your to see them.  
  
"Hello girls." Aunt Gail said.  
  
"You look so youthful." Piper said.  
  
" Yes I do." Aunt Gail answered her.  
  
"Now, the more I look at you…you have my eyes…Phoebe's noise and Prue's big mouth." Piper said.  
  
"How do you find out?" Aunt Gail cried.  
  
"We remember what are mother said and we are smart." Prue replied.  
  
"Let do this." Phoebe said.  
  
"Power of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us who call you near come to us and settle here." The three girls said.  
  
"She's gone." Prue said.  
  
"Let's go home, I still have to go see the people above."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
"Where have you been Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"I had to go to my aunt's house and do some stuff there. Just give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready." Piper told him.  
  
(Phoebe and Prue come into the room)  
  
"Where is she going?" Phoebe asked Leo.  
  
"To get ready to go see the people above." He answered.  
  
"Why do they what to see her?" Prue asked Leo.  
  
"I don't know, but they said it's important." Leo said.  
  
(Piper comes back)  
  
"I'm ready." Piper said.  
  
"That was fast." Leo told her.  
  
"Let's go, I will be back Friday." Piper said to Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"Have fun and be safe." Prue and Phoebe said together. 


End file.
